El Show de Blarney
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Las gemelas han ganado entradas V.I.P para "Blarney On Ice", pero no saben con quien ir, con ello, un invitado los ha de acompañar, sin imaginarse que aquel sujeto les cambiara su perspectiva sobre aquel tipo.


**EL SHOW DE BLARNEY**

 **Capitulo # 1 : ¿Quién nos llevará?**

 _ **Buenas con todos, vine con esta historia, la cual la idea me la dieron hace mucho tiempo, con ello quiero agradecerle a mi amigo W. Blak por la idea, la cual estuvo hace mucho tiempo ansioso por leer esto, lo cual estoy muy agradecido por todos aquellos que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mis historias, no me queda nada más que decirles…**_

 _ **! GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

—¿Qué haremos Lana? — preguntó con algo de preocupación Lola a su gemela.

—No lo sé…. –—estuvo en la misma situación Lana, sin siquiera ocurrírsele alguna idea para resolver su enigma.

Con sus espíritus entusiasmados, pero con la preocupación de perder, las gemelas Loud querían arreglar con quien ir al "Show de Blarney – On Ice", lo cual única y exclusivamente se presentaría en Royal Woods esa misma noche. Con entrada V.I.P en sus manos, luego de haber ganado un concurso de la radio "KYC", donde se ofrecieron dos entradas a dicho evento, donde sus entradas se encontraban completamente abarrotadas.

Tal fue la demanda de aquel concierto por la cantidad de niños que deseaban ver a uno de los ídolos infantiles norteamericanos en vivo, que en menos de cuatro días se agotaron todos los aforos que se encontraban disponibles, los cuales eran Tribuna, "Blarney Box" y V.I.P, los cuales la última nombrada daba la oportunidad de conocer a todo el elenco en persona.

—¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿No querían ganar? —irrumpió Luan al ver a sus hermanas con cierta mirada intrigada.

-Sí, pero tenemos un problema… - hablaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo para expresar su problema.

—¡Vamos, ganamos de forma justa! —con espíritu y vibras positivas, Luan arengó a sus hermanas por el mal animo que tenían.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

—¡Luan! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! — las gemelas irrumpieron el cuarto de la comediante mientras aquella chica soez de los dientes enormes intentaba arreglar un juguete de goma.

Al escuchar los estruendos por parte de Lola y Lana, Luan dejó a un lado su juguete, aparentemente sin posibilidades de reparar su sonar de forma chillante por el tiempo de vida caducado, dando media vuelta su silla, para consultar a sus hermanas el inconveniente que tenían.

—Veamos. ¿Qué rompieron? ¿Qué travesura esta vez debo de ocultar? — con un ceño algo fruncido, tuvo que preguntar a Lola cual era el inconveniente, por el simple hecho que cada vez que las gemelas tienen problemas, Lola es la que propone la idea.

—Esta vez no son problemas, es para concursar.

—¿Qué concurso?

—¡Escucha aquí! — Lana sacó la pequeña radio del bolsillo de su overol cotidiano para que su hermana escuche la noticia que tenían que darle.

Con cierta temática graciosa, la estación radial Kids You Can , más conocido como KYC, bajo el segmento "Conociendo a Blarney", estaban ofreciendo dos entradas V.I.P para dos personas que puedan hacer el video más impresionante que dos niños pudieran hacer, siendo la única condición que los participantes fuesen hermanos o parientes lejano, incluso lejanos.

—Entonces…. ¿Qué video quieren realizar? —al ponerse su boina de cineasta, Luan no dudó en ayudar a sus hermanas para ayudar a ganar esas entradas, con la condición de que si ganaban, Lola debía de prestarle sus juego de té con el propósito de realizar un acto para las siguientes obras de su negocio, emulando a "El Sombrerero Loco" de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

A regañadientes, Lola aceptó la propuesta de su hermana, poniéndose a trabajar en varias cosas, desde el diseño del video, la trama, espacio y trayecto, sin contar el tiempo que se tenía estimado. Todos estos aspectos eran vistos por Luan, quien bajo su fama de "YouTuber" de Royal Woods, no quiso tropezones al realizar este video, la cual estaban en juego quizás dos de las últimas dos entradas disponibles para el evento.

Luego de varias ideas fallidas, inconformidades, e incluso roces entre las tres, se optó por realizar un "sketch" de ilusión óptica, considerando que Lana relativamente al intercambiar de ropa, es idéntica a Lola y viceversa, cosa que se hizo posible a pesar de en un principio negarse las dos rotundamente a usar la ropa intercambiada, estos aspectos fueron olvidados por el objetivo que fue ganar esas entradas para Blarney, quien se presentaba la siguiente semana y el video debía de entregarse en dos días.

Desde el patio delantero de la residencia Loud, se procedió a grabar el video, llamado "Ilusión Gemela" , la cual en cierto árbol del jardín una hermana se debía de esconder en él para así poder realizar uno que otro truco que impacte al espectador, sin imaginarse que aquellas chicas fuesen gemelas.

El video fue realizado y con ello, enviado a la emisora de radio, bajo la producción de "LuanSketchs Productions", firma personal de Luan, para luego de aquello, subirlo a redes sociales y plataformas de YouTube, para ver con anticipación de lo que pensaba la gente acerca del video. A pesar de que los resultados se debían de dar en tres días, en menos de una hora aquel video de las gemelas tenía en su haber más de cuatro mil vistas, quizás el cual también se debía a que Luan era una de las pocas YouTubers de la ciudad.

Corrieron las horas, con ello los seguidores aumentaban, sin lugar a dudas, el video del día, y quizás de la semana, pero la última palabra la tenían la radio local, los cuales antes de finalizar el concurso, más de seiscientos participantes fueron los que habían enviado un video con el propósito de ganar aquellas anheladas entradas para "Blarney On Ice", los cuales los productores tenían una sola función en Royal Woods.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Trascurrieron en total cuatro días desde que se cerraron los días de entrega del video, las gemelas fueron las más impacientes al saber el resultado, los cuales iban a ser entregados una vez culminado el bloque "La Esquina de Blarney" , conducido por el mejor imitador de voces de Royal Woods, Dmitri Caseiro, más conocido como "Resorte de Madera".

—¡Apártate de la Radio! — un grito estruendoso fue el que pegó Lola al bajar de las escaleras luego de haberse sometido a su tratado de belleza facial de las cuatro y treinta de la tarde.

Lana por su parte, ni siquiera tuvo la paciencia de bañarse y luego bajar a escuchar junto a su hermana los resultados del concurso. Luan poco a poco llegaba al sitio para escuchar al ganador del concurso, sin contar que el mismo video días anteriores a los resultados ya tenía en su haber más de dos millones de reproducciones.

Los ganadores fueron nombrados, las gemelas fueron las vencedoras en esta contienda, desprendiendo de lo más profundo de su garganta un fuerte sonido, llamando la atención de muchos de los integrantes de la residencia Loud, al saber el motivo de alegría Lola y Lana, emoción que fue compartida por todos.

—Ganaron, felicidades, pero… ¿Quién las va a acompañar? Todas las entradas están agotadas. — con un tono sarcástico y claro se pronunció Lori al arruinar un poco la emoción parcial de las hermanas. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala de la casa, dado por la opinión que cayó como un balde de agua fría al dúo , sin siquiera conocer algún adulto que le guste el espectáculo ni tener el dinero suficiente como para comprar una entrada que sobrepasaba los doscientos dólares.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sin siquiera saber que adulto le gustaba "El Show de Blarney", las opciones empezaron a volverse escasas para la ida al show, sin imaginar que la respuesta a sus problemas iban a ser resueltas gracias a Lincoln, quien tenía de su bando a un sujeto que era fanático enfermizo al gran dinosaurio infantil de color verde.

—Les tengo una solución, Clyde irá al show — Lincoln entró al cuarto de las gemelas con su idea.

—¿Tiene entrada V.I.P? v Lola preguntó con un tono de voz indiscreto y sarcástico a su vez.

-La tiene. – demostró el chico de once años la veracidad de la entrada, mostrando una foto de su mejor amigo con su entrada, aludiendo que fue uno de los primeros en comprar su entrada, gracias a sus padres, también otorgándole el permiso de ir por primera vez solo a un evento masivo.

—¡Tiene que llevarnos! No importa si es un perdedor, nos tiene que llevar— saltó Lola sobre Lincoln para luego pedirle de rodillas que le avisara a su mejor amigo de favor que las llevase al show.

—¿Perdedor? ¿En serio?

—¿Sangrar al ver a Lori? ¿Oportunista? ¿En serio Lincoln, porque sigues siendo el mejor amigo de ese tipo?

—Vamos, lo conocerás mejor y con ello cambiaras de opinión.

—Lo dudo….

—¿Quieres apostar algo Lola?

—¿Qué quieres perder?

—¿Cinco dólares?

—¡Hecho!- Lola aceptó la propuesta de su hermano.

Aunque Lola siempre tuvo una posición negativa al amigo del mejor amigo de Lincoln, Lana siempre le ha tenido respeto y cariño desde aquel día del rescate del árbol junto a su lagartija, la cual fue agradecida y poco a poco formó una estimación a Clyde.

El pequeño albino no se hizo problemas y llamó a su mejor amigo, para pedirle el favor de acompañar y cuidar a las gemelas al show en vivo, lo cual se daría al día siguiente, puesto que no había tiempo que perder y decirle lo más rápido posible para así decirle a los señores Loud y todos los demás sobre la solución de la cual iba a ser la más viable y certera.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Bastaron tan solo quince minutos, entre la aceptación de Clyde y los padres por la tremenda responsabilidad que iba a tener el chico de tan solo once años con dos niñas de seis años respectivamente, en la cual debía de ser muy cuidadoso y astuto, por lo que en ese lugar podría haber un aglomeración de personas desde tempranas horas antes del concierto.

Las gemelas a cada pregunta que les hacían sus padres lo respondían con un rotundo si al mover la cabeza, desde tomar la mano del mejor amigo de Clyde, no provocar caos, en incluso quemar el sitio, algo que una persona como Lola podría ser capaz si no se cumplen sus requisitos.

Aunque las gemelas no le tenían mucha confianza a Clyde, el mejor amigo de su hermano era la solución más cercana para poder asistir a "Blarney on Ice", donde su función iba a ser única, no se perdió tiempo y decidieron mentir para beneficiarse del permiso, sin embargo, su postura a Clyde al parecer no iba a cambiar, en especial Lola, la cual tenía una apuesta con Lincoln.

La noción fue aceptada por todos, tanto en la cena familiar en la mesa, donde estuvieron discutiendo desde el poema de Lucy hasta el nuevo experimento de Lisa, lo cual constaba de una cuchara electrónica que ayudaba a ponerle condimentos a su respectiva comida sin necesidad de buscar dichos ingredientes para una cena deliciosa.

Terminada la cena, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para los preparativos y poder dormir, pues las gemelas iban a tener un día algo ajetreado. Al apagar la luz, cada quien se dirigió a su cama, en un tramo de silencio, Lana se volteó de la cama y preguntó de forma dulce y amable a su hermana, quien poco a poco el sueño la consumía.

—Lola, ¿Crees que la pasemos bien con Clyde mañana? — Lana lanzó su pregunta a Lola.

—¿Qué? No lo creo, y si eso llega a suceder, le doy un beso en la mejilla — Lola le apostó a su hermana de tono sarcástico.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, pero te repito, no creo que eso suceda.

-Buenas noches Lola.

Varios ronquidos dieron la pauta que la pequeña princesa empezó su "sueño embellecedor", la otra gemela simplemente esperó varios segundos hasta también quedar profundamente dormida.

 _ **Esta historia la quise desglosar en dos partes, cosa que haré.**_

 _ **-Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño Topógrafo.**_


End file.
